Lenka Rose Caprise
Lenka Rose Caprise Backstory Lenka grew up on the beach in Palermo, Sicily. Her family wasn't rich nor poor. Her dad was diagnosed leukemia soon after her 4th birthday. He died soon after he was diagnosed. So, for about two years, it was just her and her mom, and her black cat. Most days Lenka would just lay around on the couch or play with the cat. Until the couch collapsed. So Lenka would lay on the floor or on her bed. One rainy night, when the waves where crashing against their porch, Lenka was ordered to bed. She nodded, brushed her teeth and fell down on her bed. "Tomorrow is the first day of 1st grade. Also my birthday!" she exclaimed to her cat. her cat played with a loose string on the bedsheets. Lenka smiled and rolled over. She looked out her window and heard an ear piercing scream. Her cat dashed under her bed, while Lenka ran to the door. She stopped dead in her tracks to see blood splattered on the wall. She slowly walked onto the porch to see her mother's dead body laying there. A knife was sticking out of her chest. She pulled out the knife and screamed. She was too mad to cry. Lenka went to school the next day, and the next, was absent on days of field trips, went to school again the next day, and so on. She passed 1st great easily. Summer came and all she did was lay around nailing wood to the door. She would try to find food, and even would steal from others. When 2nd grade came, she also thought it was easy. Until one day, the teacher asked, "Lenka, why isn't your math packet signed by one of your parents?" Lenka stood there, shocked. She didn't know what to say. She ran out the door, and rushed home. She packed everything she could fit in her backpack, picked up her cat, and ran as far as she could. The teachers soon noticed that Lenka had been absent for a while. They called the phone number that was supposed to be Lenka's mom's number, but the number was fake. The teachers called the police and they soon sent out searches and missing posters looking for Lenka. When Lenka saw them, she was enraged. She tore down all the posters she could see and ran back to her hideaway. As students from her school passed by, she noticed they had referred to her as "The Missing Girl". She threw the knife at the wall, but the knife made no mark in the brick wall. She threw it again, and again, and again, until her arm grew tired. She did this every single day when something made her angry, which something usually did. When Lenka was 9, the search was officially called off. She was relieved, but decided to go to the suburbs, so the risk of someone finding her was low. She hated the suburbs. There was nothing to do. Just farms. No energy. No noise. She hated it. Every night she would cry to herself holding her cat, and whispering things to him, like "Am I crazy?" "Will they find me?" "Am I safe?" "Is mom disappointed in me?". She drove herself insane. Lenka's 12th birthday wasn't happy. At all. She had no food left and didn't know where to get anymore. She ran out of water. And it was the middle of winter. She cuddled up with her cat trying to warm herself with the rags she called clothes. She was on the verge of death, and going insane. She walked out into the street with her cat. She closed her eyes and hollered at the cloudy sky, "I've given up! What else do you want world?!" She droped to her knees and cried to herself. She fell asleep in the cold, burrowing in what she had left of her clothes. Lenka did survive. Somehow, she pushed through. No miracle happened. She thought her life was just another one of those movies, where some stupid miracle comes out of no where. And she was wrong. Life wasn't just another movie. Life was cold and unforgiving. It pushed Lenka to the limits. For a reason though. When she was almost 13, it was December close to Christmas, her cat getting very old, she sat there, in the cold. She touched ice on the street and it melted. She was confused. She touched another sheet of ice and it melted too. She buried her head in her palms. "Im going crazy," she muttered. She walked further down the icy road, and turned all the ice into puddles. "No, no, NO," she screamed to herself. She ran further down and slipped, but before reaching the ground, flames burst out of her hands turning a good 3 feet of the ice in front of her melt. "That's it I'm taking a train away from here," she mumbled stomping in the puddles. "This place just gives me bad luck." She picked up her stuff and picked up her cat. She rummaged through her belongings in the backpack, and to her luck, she found just enough money to take a train somewhere else. She sat down next to an old man on the bus. "Ah. A young wizard I see," he said quietly. "Me?" "Yes you." "How would you know?" He held up her arm and pointed to a birth mark. "This is your mother's birth mark too. She has the same exact one. She is a fire wizard. Was a fire wizard." "How do you know about her?" she shouted at him. "She died 6 years ago!" "Everyone knows about her death. All the wizards at least. You see, she was a popular wizard and many people were after her magic. So she was murdered. But nothing happened. I mean, she just died, the murderers didnt get any magic." "So she died for NOTHING?" Lenka yells, enraged. "I am afraid so," he says sadly. Lenka looks at the man and then looks at her cat, sleeping in her lap. "I can take you to other wizards if you'd like," the man says looking at Lenka's red face and the tears running down her cheeks. "Really?" Lenka say wiping away tears. "It would be best for you, you could train with other fire wizards." Lenka smiles. "Yes, please do! That would great!" The man nods and Lenka pets her cat. Okay maybe she was wrong. Maybe miracles do exist. Personality Lenka loves to relax by a fireplace reading and listening to music. She isn't mean at all despite her brutal past. She prefers not to use her powers alot, because it reminds her of her mother. That's why she hated training and using her powers in a situation that isn't life threatening. Lenka adores animals, especially cats. Lenka likes to smile and keep quiet, not saying or doing much, until told to. Appearance Lenka has long, dark brown hair. It tends to be neat, but sometimes it is in a pony tail, or just unkept. Her eyes are a bright green like fresh spring grass. Her skin is tan from hanging at the beach and growing up in Sicily. She is 5'6 with long legs, a small stomach, petite' hands and feet, and skinny arms. Lenka hardly wears anything too revealing except for skirts. The top part of her body tends to be more covered with a sweater or jacket that hides scars. She will wear a bikini, but nothing to bright, that stands out. Her favorite shoes are boots, or just going barefoot. The biggest way that you can tell her from the crowd, is that she is missing her left eye. Relationships None Traits, Magic, & Equipment Fire Magic, Good with Knifes Abilities Magic & Spells Equipment Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Blue Pegasus